Kingdom Quest
by enigmaaa
Summary: Mike Chang finds himself in a cottage with no recollection of what happened only to find that he must fulfill a prophecy to defeat the evil Queen: Sue Sylvester, Features new directions in an RPG style! Rated T for mild violence and language, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Welcome To Your Kingdom Quest**

_"If the kingdom shall come under pester_

_With evil overcoming light_

_Reigned by evil Queen: Sue Sylvester _

_Hope may resign out of sight_

_But do not fear, for the chosen one _

_Will lead the army to victory _

_A human warrior must have begun _

_Or doom all good for eternity"_

Mike Chang had no idea how he had fallen asleep, nor did he know why his head felt like it was about to explode. He briefly thought that maybe it was all the stress getting to him. Sure, school was finished, but he still had multiple burdens to carry. There was his college, moving, his relationship with long time girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang. Maybe it all got to him and he had passed out? But Mike Change had never fainted from emotional distress. He shrugged it off as he slowly opened his eyes. The dimly lit room didn't make it easy for him to see exactly where he was, or help his eyes adjust to the lack of brightness to try and figure it out for himself. There wasn't much in the room. A bed, a small table, a candle, a windo- wait, a candle? Mike wasn't big on candles, unless it was to help woo Tina. He definitely knew she was at her parents house. Had he gotten really drunk and cheated on her? Panicked, he stood to his feet and looked out the window. This was definitely not his house. In fact, the room he was in was the whole house! He frantically searched for his phone to no success. Technology seemed to lack immensely here - wherever here was. He took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts. The last thing he remembered was dropping Tina off at her place then making his way back home. Glancing outside the window again, he registered that he wasn't even in Lima any more. Or even Ohio. He decided to investigate. Spying the door, he made his way towards it when a tall, slender figure made it's way into the room/house.

"You there! Art thou here to be rid of me?", the voice boomed throughout the room/house. Mike curiously eyed her up and down. She wore an emerald robe which stopped just above the knee with a hot pink corset-like garment underneath hugging her curves. she wore black knee-high boots and clearly bearing a bow and arrow. her emerald hair and eyes matched her outfit, with her hair flowing down to her shoulders. He finally registered that she was an elf. Similar to the kind in lord of the rings but a lot more colorful. But this wasn't the reason his eyes were widened in shock. "Santana?", he said almost incredulous that he even spoke the name. The elf firmed her grip on her arrow and pulled it back in case of an immediate attack. "How doth thou knowest my name? Art thou a servant of her evil highness?", she inquired. Mike scrunched his face up in confusion and tried to make sense of it all. "Santana, it's me. Mike. what's going on? Am I being punk'd or something?", he said as he chuckled lightly. Sure, all of his fellow glee club members were pranksters but none of them had gone to this length to pull a prank. "Silence!", Santana said sternly and loosened her grip slightly feeling less threatened by him. "Art thou trying to use dark magic to ensnare me? What creature art thee", she asked as she stepped closer to him. "I'm a, uh.. I'm a human?", Mike answered hoping he was right but the look of shock could've told him otherwise.

"Human?", Santana replied and quickly lowered her arrow and put it back in her arrow case tightly strapped to her back. She ran over to him and tried to see any evidence of him being non-human. "My apologies, your excellency", Santana said as she stood and hovered her hand above him. Mike froze when he saw a light emit from her hand and surround him. Santana finished whatever she was doing and smiled. "It be true! The prophecy has become true!", she announced to no one in particular. "Forgive me, your excellency but this quest must come into action immediately. I shalt bring thou suitable garments and a weapon to accompany", she said as she hurried over to a box. Pointing her arrow at it, she shot it and sturdy hero-like clothing as well as a large sword hovered in it's spot. She nodded her head towards the item as Mike hesitantly walked over and grabbed at them. By touch alone, the garments and weapon were equipped by him instantly. He even felt more powerful just by having them on him. "So, what's this all about?", he asked as Santana went through the entire prophecy with him.

"A decade ago the evil Queen Sue Sylvester had taken over the kingdom yonder. The prophecy foretold that a human and his army would be able to stop her. Humans have never been seen or heard to exist in this world, so I know you are the chosen one!", Santana exclaimed as she looked at Mike admirably. "So, Sir Michael the Human, art thou willing to save and protect our kingdom?", she asked with hope gleaming in her eyes. "Uhh, yeah, I guess", Mike accepted not realizing the danger that would lie ahead. "Excellent! We shall start our adventure at dawn. Thou shouldst lie in my cottage and rest up. Thou shalt need all the strength you can muster", she said as she gave him a courteous nod and exitted the cotage. Mike ran his hand through his hair and sighed in exasperation. "What the hell?", he said as he still didn't comprehend what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **A Giant Effort Is Required**

A voice boomed in Mike's ear as he awakened to the same amount of brightness - almost none. "Your excellence", Santana said gently but sternly. "Dawn calls", she said as she straightened and waited for Mike to get up. He blew out a breath of frustration, realizing that it wasn't a dream. He still had his hopes that by chance he had just had the same dream but that was becoming less likely. "So, where are we going, Santana", he said standing to his feet and looking down to see his newly acquired garments were still on him and his sword was beside the bed. "Out yonder, there is the kingdom thou needst to save", she said nudging her head towards the kingdom which they could hardly see through the window. Mike nodded and picked up the sword, giving it a firm grip before looking back up to Santana. "Lead the way", he said as he gave her a sleepy smile and a gentle nod.

Egressing the house, the two started to embark on the obvious swamp lands that surrounded the small cottage. "Have you lived here forever?", he asked curios to see if she knew her way around. "Nay. I was banished from the kingdom by the evil Queen. Thou shouldst know already that her evil highness must banish any form of defiance against her", Santana stated as she led the way to less swampy areas. "Searching through the nigh proved to be most diffficult, your excellency, however I did manage to estimate a pathway towards the kingdom", she admitted as she took an arrow out of her holder and gripped it tightly, letting her arm fall to her side. Mike nodded seeming to understand what she was saying. He started to consider the 'pranking' option again, but this was much too far for any of them. He knew how much Santana was irritated by the nerds who role played incessantly. She didn't mind dressing up, but when they always didn't around her, Lima Heights Adjacent would take over her voice and body. Making their way further out of the swamp lans, Mike decided to extonguis his curiosity about her once and for all. "So, like, you're an elf, right?", he asked then shaking his head at how ridiculous of a question he had just asked. "An elf? Thou art taking the form of a jester, right?", she asked as she laughed loudly. "Oh, no. I am a mystical elf, head elf of the kingdom", she said as she smiled and continued to lead them to the kingdom.

"Halt! Who comes hither?", a low, rumbling voice spoke. Mike and Santana flinched for a moment before getting into the attack position. "I'm not sure if I can do this", Mike said quietly to himself but Santana shook her head. She knew if the prophecy were true, he would be able to defend himself from all creatures. "Begone!", the voice said again before emerging from a nearby cave. The being towered over both of them which seemed to temporarily cause Santana distress but Mike had his eyes widened once again. "Finn?!", Mike said incredulously. "What the fuck is going on?!", Mike asked in exasperation. This was going too far. Finn was always much taller than all the kids their age but this was getting ridculous. How the hell did they do that without special effects? He was now certain that this was no dream or prank. "Elves don't belong here", Finn said, his loud voice sending a few birds away from their trees. "I, Finn the Giant, shall stop you in your path", he said as he swung his large club at Santana. She was incredibly aware and agile and dodged his slow swing, then she quickly sent an arrow at him which pierced him in the shoulder. He cried out in anger and fell back slightly. Mike panicked and was conflicted. He didn't want to hit or harm Finn, but the guy was throwing around a tree trunk and trying to kill them. He had to just act on instinct.

When Finn was busy with trying to attack Santana, Mike gripped his sword and striked Finn on the leg which drastically injured him. Mike was shocked at the force that went into his attack but Santana smirked and held an arrow through her bow, pointing it at Finn, who was on the ground. "Thou shalt les us pass after we bring you to your demise", Santana said pulling her arrow back, ready for release. Finn lowered his head in defeat. "Wait!", Mike shouted causing Santana and Finn to look at him. Finn shot him a look on confusion while Santana shot a look of irritation. "Santana, we can't do this to Finn! He's one of my best friends!", he admitted running to Santana and trying to protect Finn. "But, Sir Michael, he is an obstacle! He tried to rid of us and this is the honorable thing to do!", she explained while Mike just shook his head in disagreement. "No, no. It just wouldn't be right, C'mon, let's get to the kingdom", he said tugging Santana away from Finn.

"Thou art truly noble", Finn said standing up and regaining compsoure. "So, as debt to you in sparing my life, I shalt serve you on your quest", Finn said as Santana and Mike turned around. "Wait, so you'll come?", Mike asked with a smile on his face. Santana scrunched her face in concern, her emerald hair cascading over her shoulder but decided not to got against 'the chosen one'. "It will be an honor", Mike said picking up his club and following Mike and Santana as they made their way out of the swamp lands. Reaching a much darker place of the outlands, Santana announced that they should be vigilant. "I did not make it this far whilst exploring. I do knowest that the kingdom is yonder", she said as she pointed across to a tower that was so far it was hardly visible. The other two nodded and kept on their journey to the kingdom.


End file.
